Relaciones Alemania-Japón/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con mandatarios japoneses Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Akihito - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Bundespräsident Steinmeier trifft Kaiser Akihito picture-alliance / dpa / M. Gambarini Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Junichiro Koizumi.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier meeting Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi for a photo opportunity. AP Archive Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Taro Aso.jpg| Außenminister Frank-Walter Steinmeier begrüßt seinen japanischen Amtskollegen Taro Aso/ Federal Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier welcomes his Japanese counterpart, Taro Aso. Foto: REGIERUNGonline/Steins Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Abe shaking hands with H.E. Dr. Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Federal Minister for Foreign Affairs of Germany. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Akihito - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Japan Joachim Gauck with Akihito in Tokio (picture-alliance/dpa/W. Kumm) Joachim Gauck - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe hosted a summit meeting and other events with H.E. Dr. Joachim Gauck, President of the Federal Republic of Germany, at the Prime Minister’s Office. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office |-| Christian Wulff= Christian Wulff Akihito - Christian Wulff.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff (r) wird in Tokio in Japan von japanischen Kaiser Akihito im kaiserlichen Palast empfangen. © Foto: dpa Christian Wulff - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Noda shaking hands with President of the Federal Republic of Germany Christian Wulff. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Horst Kohler (R) and Emperor Akihito (L) talk during their meeting at the Imperial Palace on April 4, 2005 in Tokyo, Japan. Horst Köhler - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| El 4 de abril de 2005 el Presidente Federal alemán Horst Köhler y el Primer Ministro Japonés Junichirô Koizumi inauguraron la exposición de los United Buddy Bears en Tokio. Foto: 2008 Buddy Bär Berlin Horst Köhler - Taro Aso.jpg| Höflichkeitsbesuch von Premierminister Aso bei Bundespräsident Köhler. Botschaft von Japan in Deutschland |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Akihito - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Dr.Dr.h.c. Johannes Rau bei der Begrüßung durch I.I.M.M. Kaiser Akihito vor dem Kaiserpalast. Bundespräsidialamt Johannes Rau - Junichiro Koizumi.jpg| Anlässlich seines offiziellen Besuchs in Japan vom 30.06.-4.07.2002 wird Bundespräsident Johannes Rau vom japanischen Premierminister Junichiro Koizumi empfangen. Foto: Bienert, Andrea |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Roman Herzog (2nd L) and Emperor Akihito (2nd R) toast glasses during the state dinner at the Imperial Palace on April 7, 1997 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Visit to Europe by Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi. Germany: Courtesy call on President Roman Herzog, meeting with Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder, courtesy visit by Foreign Minister Joschka Fischer. January 18, 1999. (c) Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Japan |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Akihito - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Amazon.com: Vintage photo of The Japanese imperial couple, Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko will visit Germany. Amazon Cancilleres alemanes con mandatarios japoneses Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Akihito - Angela Merkel.jpg| Later the Chancellor was received by Emperor Akihito. Photo: Bundesregierung/Denzel The Press and Information Office of the Federal Government Angela Merkel - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| WRAP G8 leaders have lunch plus various bilateral meetings. AP Archive Angela Merkel - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (R) shakes hands with German Chancellor Angela Merkel in a greeting ceremony hosted by Fukuda in the first official day of the G8 Hokkaido Toyako Summit, at Lake Toyoko, Hokkaido Prefecture, northern Japan，July 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Angela Merkel - Taro Aso.jpg| Merkel meets Japanese PM Aso, joint presser. AP Archive Angela Merkel - Naoto Kan.jpg| World leaders, from left to right, U.S. President Barack Obama, France's President Nicolas Sarkozy, Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper, Japanese Prime Minister Naoto Kan, German Chancellor Angela Merkel and British Prime Minister David Cameron arrive at the International Centre at the G8 summit in Deauville, France, on Thursday. (Damien Meyer/Reuters) Yoshihiko Noda - Sin imagen.jpg| Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel (CDU) und Japans Premierminister Yoshihiko Noda begruessen sich am Freitag (04.11.11) in Cannes, Frankreich, vor einem Gespraech des G-20-Gipfels. Angela Merkel - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (left) and German Chancellor Angela Merkel address the media during a joint press conference as part of a meeting at the chancellery in Berlin on Wednesday. | AP |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting German (R) Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder sits next to Japanese Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, 09 December 2004. Schroeder is in Tokyo for a three-day visit. Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Gerhard Schroder Meets Japan'S Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi At Akasaka Palace In Tokyo, Japan On November 01, 1999 - Tokyo: Gerhard Schroder meets Japan's prime minister Keizo Obuchi at Akasaka palace . Gerhard Schröder - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Mori with Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder of the Federal Republic of Germany (May 3). Photos: Prime Minister's Office Gerhard Schröder - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| El canciller alemán, Gerhard Schröder, y el primer Ministro japonés, Junichiro Koizumi. AP |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Helmut Kohl - Hirohito.jpg| CARTOLINA HELMUT KOHL GATTIN HIROHITO IN GIAPPONE JAPAN 1983 FOTO KTAMER STER Helmut Kohl - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| C22487-14, G-7 Economic Summit leaders at Lancaster House in London, United Kingdom (left to right) Helmut Kohl, Bettino Craxi, Yasuhiro Nakasone, President Reagan, Margaret Thatcher, Francois Mitterrand, Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn. 6/8/84. reaganlibrary.archives.gov Helmut Kohl - Noboru Takeshita.jpg| 8 Leaders: At the Hunt club from left are Jacques Deiors; Ciriaco De Mita; Margaret Thatcher; Ronald Reagan; Brian Mulroney; Francois Mitterrand; Noboru Takeshita and Helmut Kohl. McConnell, Colin- Picture, 1988, English. The Government of Ontario and the Toronto Public Library Helmut Kohl - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| From left to right: Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti, European Commission President Jacques Delors, Japanese Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu, British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, German Chancellor Helmut Kohl, French President Francois Mitterand, U. S. President George H.W. Bush and Canadian Prime Minister Brian Mulroney. TIMELINE ENTRY Kiichi Miyazawa - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa (L) shakes hands with German Chancellor Helmut Kohl during their summit meeting on April 30, 1992 in Bonn, Germany. Kiichi Miyazawa (1919-2007) was the 78th Prime Minister of Japan. Helmut Kohl - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| The 1995 Halifax G7 Summit Members European Commission - Jacques Sayter / Japan - Tomiichi Murayama / Germany - Helmut Kohl / US - Bill Clinton / Canada - Jean Cretien / France- Jacques Chirac / UK - John Major / Italy- Lamberto Dini. folkartmaritime.com Helmut Kohl - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| USA: DENVER: SUMMIT OF 8: LEADERS ATTEND DINNER. Ap Archive |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| West German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt is greeted by Crown Prince Akihito of Japan on his arrival at the Imperial Palace to attend a dinner in honor of the leaders attending the seven-nation summit meeting here 6/28. Helmut Schmidt - Takeo Miki.jpg| Moro seen with Harold Wilson, Gerald Ford, Valery Giscard d'Estaing, Helmut Schmidt and Takeo Miki at a meeting in France in 1975 of leading industralised nations. AFP Helmut Schmidt - Takeo Fukuda.jpg| SYND 12 10 78 WEST GERMAN CHANCELLOR HELMUT SCHMIDT MEETS JAPANESE PRIME MINISTER TAKEO FUKUDA. AP Archive Masayoshi Ōhira - Sin imagen.jpg| MASAYOSHI OHIRA AND HELMUT SCHMIDT. ASSOCIATED PRESS Helmut Schmidt - Zenkō Suzuki.jpg| English: Photo from the G-7 Economic Summit in Ottawa. Leaders at the Chateau Montebello in Montebello, Quebec, Canada (from left to right: Gaston Thorn, Zenko Suzuki, Helmut Schmidt, Ronald Reagan, Pierre Trudeau, Francois Mitterrand, Margaret Thatcher, Giovanni Spadolini). Ronald Reagan Precidency Library Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| Former West German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (L) listens to Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi prior to their meeting at Koizumi's official residence in Tokyo, 17 May 2001. Schmidt is here to attend the meeting of former world leaders held on Awajishima island between 12 and 15 May. Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Japón